And in the morning, I'll be with you
by fabunnies
Summary: Dianna/Darren RPF. AU fic in which Dianna and Darren both got rejected for Glee but find each other anyways, and it turns out, they can't stay away. possible two shot but for now a one shot.


A/N: hi this is au, so no glee, for both Darren & Dianna. Also Lea & Di are best friends (idk how they met, you can make that up on your own) and Lea's also a lesbian in this fic. Oh what? Ya au so whateva I want.

As always, I own nothing. And this is not an accurate portrayal of Mia at all, I'm sure she's a lovely person in real life. Well enjoy! R&R please and thank you! xx

**And in the morning, I'll be with you **

Chapter 1:

Mia interlocked her fingers with his own as they walked down the street heading to the all too familiar music store. It was a place the two of them went to a lot. Music was one of the many interest the pair shared, in fact it was the main reason the two had gotten together. They started dated years ago. Darren had gone to the bar with Joey, Dylan and Lauren just to get some drinks and have a good time. A band he'd never heard of before, Shoot the Freak, was playing and to his surprise they were decent. Good sound, good vocals, overall good music.

He'd noticed one of the female band members was attempting to make eye contact with him through out the better portion of their set. She was pretty, seemed nice enough and obviously had a love for music. He hadn't expected her to come over and talk to him after the show, but then again lots of unexpected things happened to him. She had causally stalked over, introduced herself, _Mia_, had given him her number and said he better cal her before laughing lightly and walking off. He had.

The two went out a week later and there was an immediate connection. And now, they're in a committed relationship. Darren felt comfortable enough with Mia. She was someone he wanted to be with.

"Anything you want to get while we're here?" Mia asked looking up at him a they approched the music store.

"Uh, maybe." He smiled at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She question him. She sounded ticked off but she had nothing to mad about which is what confused Darren the most.

"Nothing." He told her a little defensively. "Just there's so much beautiful musicians out there that I have no idea exist and you know, maybe I'll see something cool." He told her lightly with a small smile attempting to lighten the suddenly tense mood. Mia just nodded her head in response as she opened the door to Al's Music, the CD/record store the couple visited often.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Mia turned around to inform her boyfriend. "I'll be a minute so just do whatever." he offered her an okay in response before kissing her cheek and heading to the Alternative section of the store.

Of course the first thing he did was search for a Freelance Whales CD, it was always good to see how well his brother's music was selling.

"Is there anything I help you with?" He heard a female voice, one that certainly did not belong to Mia, from behind ask him.

"Just looking for a Freelance Whales CD." He told her not bothering to turn around.

"Oh, yes, I believe we sold our last one... three days ago? I just ordered some more yesterday though so if you'd like to pre order one I can do that for you." The saleslady informed him cheerily enough before adding, "They're a really great band."

He nodded in response while adding "That's okay thanks, my brother's actually a member of the band. I just like to see how their sales are doing." He laughed lightly as he picked up Of Monsters and Men's new album. To say he loved them would be an understatement.

"Really?" The woman asked excitedly. "That's so awesome! I've seen a few of their shows before. They're great. You're lucky to have such a talented brother.

"Thanks." He smiled as he read through the track list on the back of the CD still not bothering to turn around and look at her.

"Of Monsters and Men?" She questioned, "Oh they're such a lovely band."

"Yeah." He mussed. "I don't know though... I already have a couple of their CD's and I was looking for something new to be honest."

"Well, I can recommend a few things for you if you'd like?" The girl offered.

"Yeah." He said nicely. "That's be awesome thanks." As he put the CD back in it's place.

"Follow me." The sales associate rested her hand on his shoulder for a second before walking towards the front of the store. He didn't get a good look at her face but from what he could piece together from her backside, she was very, very pretty. She was shorter than him but she wasn't too short. She had blond hair and relaxed fashion sense. Stripped shirt and a floral skirt. Pretty but not overly girly.

The still unknown sales girls went behind a the front desk rummaged through... her purse? And then hopped right back up, almost like a rabbit and Darren couldn't help but chuckle at the motion, holding a CD. She was gorgeous. She had glowing skin, medium length shinning blond hair, and the most dazzling green eyes he had ever seen. For the first time in his life, Darren was speechless. He wanted to say something but he just couldn't.

"Do you know Birdy?" The girl smiled at him. God she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He opened his mouth to respond but he found himself tongue-tied. This never happened. He was normally very confident around girls. He'd never felt this way around a girl before – ever.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered, _stuttered? _He never stuttered while talking to girls. "Well, only a bit." He admitted shyly. Shyly_? _Fuck. He was not a shy person. What the fuck is wrong with me. "I-I've heard one of her songs before, I can't quite remember which one but it was very well done. She's a talented."

"Oh, I simply adore her!" She raved.

"Y-Y-Yeah." He stumbled and smiled dumbly at her. She smiled back and opened her mouth to say something but instead it was someone elses voice he heard talking, or more realistically, yelling, at him.

"Darren! What are you doing?" Mia yelled in Darren's direction while storming towards him clearly angered and intertwining her arm with his.

"Just getting some recommendations." He told her trying to keep his voice level but he could feel his face heating up. She made a somewhat 'hmph' noise before informing him that she was going to browse the rock section for a minute before they leave.

"So uh, Darren? We unfortunately do not sell this CD but if you'd like to borrow my copy you're welcome to." She told him warmly but slightly awkwardly given the recent encounter with Mia.

"Oh that'd be like, totally awesome!" He beamed at her and took the CD, "Thank you so much...?" He trailed off once he realized he still didn't know her name.

"Dianna. But you can call me Charlie." She told him and flashed another one of her beautiful smiles.

"Charmed to meet Miss. Dianna Charlie." He pretended to tip his non existent hat to her in an old English way not quite sure which one to call her, getting a laugh in return.

"Well Mr. Darren," She giggled, but not in the annoying air head school girl way, playing along, "here is my number. She handed him a sticky note. If you wanna just come by the shop and drop it off to me or whoever's working here when you're done that would work perfectly fine or you can call and we can work something out."

"Sounds great, I'l–"

"DARREN!" Mia yelled from the store entrance causing a few of the other stores customers to look at her. "We're leaving now." She informed him and shot Dianna a defensive look.

"Well, I'll see you later. Thanks for the CD. I'll return it as soon as I'm done. Promise!"

"Oh, pfft, take your time! I can live without it for a while." Dianna told him as he was exiting the shop.

"Okay, well, see you later!" He waved before jogging up to Mia who was walking down the street back to where they had parked his car.

"Do you wanna get some lunch?" Mia asked him casually as she unlocked the car door. On normal circumstances He would have agreed but he just, things didn't feel right, suddenly.

"Actually, I think I'm just gonna home." Darren kicked his feet against the pavement refusing to meet Mia's eyes. "I, uh, I'm feeling a bit under the weather." He lied to her.

"Oh really?" Mia asked coldly. "Because you seemed perfectly fine laughing with that little blond whore. Ugh, you know what I don't even care." She raised her hands in the air as if to say 'look at all the fucks I give.' before turning away.

"Wait, don't you want a ride home?" Darren asked his girlfriend slightly concerned. He received no answer in return. "fine," He mumbled to himself. Mia had her wallet on her and the city bus comes every half an hour so whatever. She'd find her way home one way or another.

The whole drive Darren couldn't stop thinking about Dianna. The way her eyes sparkled, the way her face lit up when she laughed, just everything about her was captivating. As soon as he got home he decided to listen to the Birdy CD.

He loved it. 19012, Skinny Love, People Help The People, White Winter Hymnal, District Sleeps Alone Tonight, I'll Never Forget You, Young Blood, Shelter, Fire & Rain, Without A Word, and Terrible Love. He would even go as far as to say he was obsessed. But... He couldn't help but think of the beautiful blond girl at Al's Music from earlier today when he listened to Skinny Love. Songs never really reminded Darren of people before but this one made him think of Dianna.

He wasn't good at relationships. Hell, he's surprised he's been with Mia this long. To be honest he's not even sure why he's with her. But, this Dianna girl. Since he saw her, he hasn't been able to get her out of his head. Skinny love. Love that's too skinny to survive. Destined for failure. But he doesn't care because now that he's met her, nothing else matters. Do you think you can be in love with a person you've only had a 5 minute conversation with? No. Yesterday, Darren would have answered no. He would laughed and told the person that they're crazy. That love at first sight doesn't exist. You have to know someone to love them, but then he saw Dianna and his whole world got flipped upside down.

Darren walked from his living room to the kitchen while sounds of Birdy's music filled his apartment. He'd left his wallet on his kitchen table along with Dianna's number. Once he found the the wallet he pulled out the sticky note and just stared at it for a minute.

_555-8276_

_Dianna Agron _

was written in girly printing. He thought it was cute. Dianna Agron. He liked that. It flowed well. He appreciated the heart. Normally he'd find it extremely tacky and laughable but Dianna made everything seem cute. He looked over at his laptop which was also sitting on the table and decided to turn that on. Darren like facebook. He liked to put stupid comments and make people laugh, he wasn't exactly one for stalking though but he couldn't help it.

_Dianna Agron _He typed into the search bar. She was the fifth person to show up. He could tell by her profile picture. It was her and a girl with brown wavy hair holding a koala bear. How they got a koala bear he may never know. He clicked on her page and found what he was looking for. _776 main street 5B. _Perfect.

Darren grabbed his car keys and started driving. He vaguely knew the direction he was headed in after about and hour he found the apartment building he was looking for. He found a parking spot on the street easily enough and then headed into the building – no door man. He ran up the stirs and knocked on door 5B for about a good minute before the door finally opened.

"Darren?" Dianna asked surprised. She was in her pajamas, obviously not suspecting any company. Granted it was nearly 1am at this point. "What are you doing here?" He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. Even in pajamas, messy hair and no make up, she looked gorgeous. He knew it was wrong, he was with Mia but he just couldn't help himself. He gently cupped the sides of her face with his hands and just went for. He kissed her.

It was magical. Perfect. Beautiful. It felt right. The soft sensation of her lips against his as he saw fireworks explode behind his eyes. The kiss was gentle. Kind, nothing overwhelming. He was about to reluctantly pull away when Dianna deepened the kiss. Darren didn't even attempt to protest, and when he slipped his tongue into her mouth she let out a small whimper and he knew she wanted him. Darren locked my arms around her lower back and pushed her backwards into the apartment. Both stumbled over each other but were to absorbed in the kiss to care. Closing the door was a little difficult but he managed to kick it shut. Hands where everywhere. They were all over each other. Dianna was making all these little moans and whimpers and god Darren was so turned on he couldn't believe it.

"I want you so bad." He whispered against her ear and then tried to return to kissing this unbelievably gorgeous women in front of him.

"Darren wait." Dianna panted as she moved her head to the side so he ended up kissing the side of her face instead of her lips. "I can't do this."

"What?" He asked and she could tell by the look on his face that he was not only confused but also hurt.

"I'm not stupid. I know that girl you were with at Al's earlier is your girlfriend. I can't be making out with a taken man." She looked up in the eyes and he could her the tone of disappointment her voice. She wasn't disappointment in him, but herself. She lent him her CD, gave him her number, let him kiss her _and _deepened the kiss.

"I- none of that matters anymore." He told her truthfully, "I just want you Dianna. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Ever. You're gorgeous and when I think you it makes my heart go wee. When I see you I feel like it's doing back flips."

"That's very kind of you to say." She told him blushing at his words.

"It's true. I'll break it off with Mia. Please. I-I promise." He was begging know. He'd never done this before. "Do you ever feel like you need to do something? Well I feel like I need to be with you."

"Darren, as sweet as that is, I don't even know you." She chuckled. "And to be quite honest with you, I'm kind of terrified as to how you got my address..."

"Ahh, the wonders of facebook." He winked at her earning a laugh in response.

"Still though, I don't know you." She told him seriously. "I don't even know your last name."

"Criss." He told her. "Darren Criss. A-and, I can fix that. Tomorrow night, let's go on a date." He smiled possible one of the biggest smiles Dianna had ever seen. Fuck, a smile like that could cure cancer and it made her knee's go weak.

"Okay." She told him grinning a bit. "Pick me up at eleven."

"Isn't that a little late...?"

"Eleven AM not PM, I'd rather go out during the day when it's sunny out then at night." Dianna informed Darren.

"Well then, it's a date." He beamed at her. "See you at eleven."

"See you." See waved as he walked down the hallway. She closed the door to her apartment once he was out of sight.

"Who, was that?" her roommate Lea questioned sneaking up behind Dianna.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dianna told her with a smirk before walking to the kitchen to get some water.

"Oh please. I heard him Dianna. There was boy here. Now, who is he?" Lea hopped up in down in a way that reminded Dianna of her of her dog when he impatiently waited for treats.

"Lea, why do you even care?" Dianna asked her taking a sip of her water. "You're a lesbian. You like vagina, not penis."

"So? Does that mean I can't be interested in my best friend's love life?" She asked pretending to sound hurt. Dianna sighed, shook her head and laughed.

"He, he's no one." She told her getting a raised eyebrow in response. "Well, as of now, he's no one. He could be someone. Maybe, hopefully." Lea squealed and ran over to hug her best friend.

"OooOooOoh, you loooooove him!"

"I- I do not." Dianna stumbled over her words.

"You so do! Aw this is adorable! Aw, okay now get to bed my lady! You need your beauty sleep in order to look gorgeous for your date with lover boy tomorrow."

Darren gripped the steering wheel of his car as he drove to Dianna's apartment. He was nervous. He had no idea what she had planned for today so he dressed casually. When he reached the apartment complex he parked his car in front of the building and honked the horn three time. Her window faced the street so she told him not to bother coming up, just honk.

She was down in record time, Darren was releaved to see she was dressed causally. Dark wash jean shorts and a flow-y quarter length teal coloured blouse.

"Hi." She greeted him while sliding into the passenger seat.

"Where to?" He asked. She just smiled and told him to go straight. He continued to give him directions until they reached their destination – the beach.

Their date was awesome. They spent the better part of the morning walking along the boardwalk, occasionally going down by the water, talking about anything and everything. Turns out they had a lot in common. They both stood up for equal rights, Darren had gay friends, so did Dianna. They were both aspiring actors and had both auditioned for Glee.

"No shit?" Asked after telling her 'ya I auditioned for glee like three times but it didn't work out' when she responded with, 'me too!'

"Yeah!" She told him excitedly. "So are you a singer too then?" Turns out he was. He told her all about Starkid and AVPM, and other shows his small theatre company had done.

"Are you?" He after explaining everything about Starkid to her.

"Heavens, no." She laughed "The part I auditioned for was a non singing role.

They continued to talk and it turned out they had many things in common.

Late morning, turned into early afternoon which turned into evening.

"Do you, uh wanna come back to my place for dinner?" Darren offered.

"I would love too, thank you." Dianna smiled at him.

"I need to warn you though, I can't cook for crap so we're ordering take out." Dianna laughed loudly at that and responded with a 'of course.'

When Darren opened the door to his fairly sized one bedroom apartment Dianna's jaw dropped.

"Is that a grand piano?" She asked him jaw still hanging open.

"Haha, yeah." Darren could pick up on the memorized look on her face. "Do you play?" She nodded. "Would you like to try it out?" He asked with a smile.

"Could I?" He gestured his hands towards the piano as if to say 'play away.' Dianna walked over to the giant piano running her fingers over the top before taking a seat on the bench. "Come here." Se looked at Darren and patted the spot beside her on the bench. "Now," She looked him in the eyes. "This is rough. It's something I've been working on and I'm not quite sure if I like it yet so if it's awful, I do apologize." She warned.

"I don't think you could ever create something awful." He told her, "Everything you do is beautiful." He admitted as she blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Do you... Would it be a problem if I sang along?" He told her that would be fine and then she started playing the keys of the piano.

It's beautiful. He recognizes it right away. It's a pop song he'd heard before on the radio multiple times, but this version, the one Dianna was playing, it was memorizingly beautiful. It gave the crappy pop song meaning. She had made it something. After about ten seconds of playing keys she started singing.

___I threw a wish in the well,_

___Don't ask me, _

___I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,_

___and now you're in my way_  
_I trade my soul for a wish,_

___pennies and dimes for a kiss_

___I wasn't looking for this,_

___but now you're in my way_  
_Your stare was holdin', _

___Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

___Hot night, wind was blowin'_

___Where you think you're going, baby?_

Her voice. God, was she wrong earlier. It was perfect. Feminine and sweet and so so so beautiful. All to soon, the moment was over. She stoned playing and singing.

"What do think?" Dianna asked him nervously looking down at her hands. He slipped his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so he could look her in the eyes.

"Perfect. You turned some meaningless top 40 song and made it this beautiful piece of music. I don't even know how to describe it, it was so perfect. And fuck, Di." He laughed a little to lighten the mood. "Your voice. Damn can you sing."

Dianna opened her mouth to say thank you but it seemed that her words had escaped her and she suddenly lost the ability to speak. So she did what her body was telling her to do. She leaned over and kissed.

A/N: might make this a two shot, idk depends on the response I get so please review! xx


End file.
